


Flying in Reverse

by green_and_gold



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_and_gold/pseuds/green_and_gold
Summary: A year before the Cullens officially move back to Forks, Carlisle has returned early to fill in as a last-minute staff replacement at Forks General Hospital, leaving him alone in the house before his family can join him. It isn't long before he meets Briar Rose Swan, a young woman whose lived in Forks her whole life with her police chief father and is looking for just a little bit more out of life.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Character(s), Charlie Swan & Original Female Character(s), Regular pairings - eventually
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. And So it Begins

_Alaska — One year before moving to Forks_

"Oh Carlisle, must you really leave this early?"

Esme stood at the open door, leaning on the doorframe as she wrung her hands, her mind reeling at the content of his latest phone call.

Carlisle sat at his desk, his phone in one hand as his other pinched the bridge of his nose, an old habit he's carried over from when he was human.

"I know Esme, but there's really nothing that I can do. The hospital needs me."

She took one step into the room towards the desk, towards him.

"I just don't understand why the rest of us can't come with you. It's not as though we've never pulled the kids out of school early. Not that it really matters, but...," her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip to keep her emotions in check.

Using the hand that was already on his face he pushed it back into his hair, running his fingers through the strands.

"While that's true, we don't have a treaty in place anywhere else we've moved. Unfortunately, we still have a year before we can all move back. It's much easier to convince them to let just me in."

He sensed her move closer out of the corner of his eye and pushed himself up from his desk to meet her halfway. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"It's just... we've never been apart from each other. Will we be okay?"

"It'll only be for a year, darling. That's practically a blink of an eye for us. Besides," he lifted her head, cupping her cheeks to caress them softly, "we've endured much longer and worse situations before we found each other. We'll be just fine."

She gave him a trembling smile and clasped her hands over his.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent. He wrapped his arms around her in a sweet hug, pressing her into his body. Bringing his lips to her ear he whispered, "I know I am."

She huffed a laugh into his chest and thumped him with the heel of her hand. They stood there, in the middle of the room, basking in each other for a few silent moments.

  
  
  
  


He was on the plane within the next hour.

~

_Swan Residence — Forks, Washington_

"Yo, Daddles ," I asked as my mouth was already wrapped around a bite of banana, "when are you getting back home from work tonight?"

"Not too late. I should be back around eight." He paused, throwing me a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering."

"Uh huh. Now, tell me, is it the same reason you were 'just wondering' back when I got home early and caught you making out with that boy on the living room couch your senior year?"

I groaned, covering my face with the palm of my free hand. "Come on, Dad, we agreed to never speak of that again. The embarrassment of that night was enough of a punishment. For the both of us."

Shuddering at the memory, I finished off the banana and tossed the peel in the trash.

"Anyway, **no** , that's not the reason I'm asking. I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about our—“

"Our 'Super Scary Movie Marathon' night? Of course I haven't forgotten." I smiled brightly at him. "You've only been reminding me about it every three hours for the last week."

Gasping in disbelief I threw the closest ammunition I had at him which happened to be the dish towel hanging from the stove. He snatched it from the air easily, laughing and tossing it back at me before I had a chance to react. It smacked me square in the face before dropping into my outstretched hands.

Grumbling, I turned around to hang the towel back on the stove handle. I suddenly had an arm slung over my shoulders and a chaste kiss being pressed to the top of my head.

"Oh, come on, kid. You know I’m just messing with you. If anything, I'm glad you remind me; things like that just seem to slip my mind recently."

I snorted, giving him a side-eyed glance. "Your memory going in your old age?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He gave me a little tap on the head before glancing down at his watch. "Shoot, I really should be going."

He walked over to where his jacket rested on the back of one of the dining room chairs, picked it up, and slid into it. "Is there anything you need me to pick up for our movie marathon before I get home from work?"

"Hmm, maybe some popcorn? Oh, and some peanut M&M's, please!"

He pulled a face. "I will never understand how you could possibly like those two things together."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, old man!"

"Watch it."

I rolled my eyes before launching myself at him in a sneak attack, squeezing him tightly around the waist. "Yeah, yeah, c' mere you big softie."

He chuckled, bringing his arms around me in an equally tight hug. "Love ya, kid."

"I love you, too, Dad."

We stood there for a moment until I started pressing my hands against his abdomen, pushing him towards the front door. "Okay, okay, enough sappy shit. Go save the day or whatever."

"Alright, alright, I'm going! I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

We waved our goodbyes as I watched him walk out to his cruiser. I called out to him before he backed out of the driveway.

"Be safe!"

He smiled his acknowledgment and pulled out before driving off down the road.

  
  
  


Two hours.

When I had gotten no word from my dad at eight o'clock I tried not to worry. It wouldn't be the first time he'd forgotten to tell me he was on his way home. Once nine had come and gone without a word from him, I was halfway through pacing a hole in our living room floor. Now, as it neared ten, I could only sit numbly on the couch as I stared at the cell phone in my hands, willing it to ring.

Why hasn't he called? He's supposed to have called by now. Did something happen to him? Oh god, I hope nothing's happened to him! Wouldn't I have heard from someone if something **did** happen to him? I suppose no news is good news, right? Right?!

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts I didn't even register the phone violently vibrating in my palms.

'Hospital,' it read.

Please, god, no.

I fumbled to answer the call and brought the phone up to my ear with shaky hands. "H-hello?"

"Briar? It's Cynthia. I'm calling about your dad—"

"My dad? Is everything okay? Is...is he okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. He's fine. Everything is fine. He wanted me to call you earlier, but everything's just been so busy here..."

The rest of her words were drowned out as the room was suddenly awash with the glow of headlights as someone pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Cynthia, I gotta go. Thanks for calling."

Without bothering to hang up, I dropped my phone on the couch and ran to the front door, ripping it open. I must have startled him because he hit his head on the roof of the car as he reached into the backseat to grab something, but I was too upset to care.

"Where have you been?"

He emerged from the backseat with a plastic bag in his hand and a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Briar. I know I should have called—"

"Yes, you should have!"

"Look, I was on my way home, but something came up with Dr. Shore and—"

"I don't give a damn about Dr. Shore! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I could tell I was beginning to push it with him, but I found myself unable to stop. "No phone call, no text, nothing! Something really serious could have happened to you, and I would just be left in the dark for who knows how long!"

I hadn't even realized I started crying until I felt rough thumbs wipe them away. He tilted my head up, but for all the voracity I had been feeling I found I couldn't look him in the eye, choosing instead to squeeze mine shut.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but we've only got each other, and if anything were to happen to you I’d be left all alone, and I wouldn't know what to do, and..."

"Briar, breathe."

I took a couple of deep breaths, following as he breathed along with me, until I was no longer hyperventilating.

"Can you look at me?" I vehemently shook my head no. "Please?"

I cracked my eyes open to see that he had shed a few himself which only brought a fresh wave of tears to fall. He soothingly shushed me, wiping the new tears away.

"I am so sorry."

I had never heard my dad sound so sincere, and it must have shown on my face.

"You're right; I was irresponsible. I should have called and told you what was going on or at least that I would be home late. I usually do, so tonight should have been no excuse. I promise to never let it happen again. Do you forgive me?"

I was utterly stunned. Shocked. Frozen. Unable to speak.

"I can tell that whatever I say isn't going to be enough. But what if I told you that I picked up an extra bag of Twizzlers to sweeten the deal?"

He gestured to the plastic bag that had fallen around his elbow, the material rustling in response.

I cracked a smile. "I'd say you're about halfway to being forgiven."

"Oh? And how do I make up the other half?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

His apprehensive look was ignored as I sent him a blinding smile.

" ... deal?"

~

We were halfway through Van Helsing before something occurred to me.

"What did you say happened with Dr. Shore?"

"Oh, yeah. He, uh, had a heart attack and died."

"Ohhhhh shit."


	2. April’s Beginnings

_ Swan Residence _

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the funeral? I bet it would be greatly appreciated by Mrs. Shore if you did."

I rolled my eyes and played with an errant crumb that had fallen onto the table from the breakfast bagel I had earlier. "That old crone? I highly doubt it. As I recall, she was hardly my biggest fan."

Dad gave me a look as he finished doing up his tie. "Be nice, Briar. Her husband just suddenly died, she could use all of the support she can get."

"Yeah, well, she's not getting any from me." Flicking the crumb off the table, I stood up and straightened out his tie before giving him a thumbs-up. "Besides, do you not remember the disaster of the last funeral I attended?"

"How was I supposed to know you were that freaked out by dead bodies? We marathon scary movies on a monthly basis!"

"And in all that time it never occurred to you that we don't ever watch zombie movies?"

"We watched World War Z together!"

"Yeah, and that was the first and last time we saw any of that! I couldn't sleep for, like, a week straight! Give me vampires, werewolves, or Frankenstein's monster any day of the week, but the undead..." I trailed off, shuddering.

"Technically, two of those three  **are** undead."

I pinned him with a look. "Technically, you can shut up."

Chuckling, he moved past me to grab the half-full coffee pot sitting on the counter. He grabbed his mug and refilled it before taking a long sip. He then turned back to me, leaning on the counter.

"Well, while I'm forced to be gloomy at a funeral, how are you planning on spending your Friday afternoon?"

I hopped up onto the table and swung my legs back and forth. Shrugging my shoulders I said, "I'm not really sure. Maybe go out for a hike or something. It's a nice enough day."

He looked at me over the rim of his mug. "Don't rub it in. And get down from the table!"

"You can't control me anymore, Father. I'm what the cool kids call, an adult!" To punctuate my statement I stuck my tongue out at him.

He snorted. "If you're such an adult, why are you still living with me? Rent free, might I add."

"Low blow, Pops. Low blow." We sat in a silent stare down for a few moments. "Fine, fine! I 'm going now; you're no fun."

I launched myself from the table and walked towards the front door, throwing my dad finger guns as I passed him. I grabbed my jacket and keys from their respective hooks, shrugging my jacket on and slipping the keys into the pocket. I checked for my cell phone in my back pocket before unlocking and opening the front door.

"Have fun at your thing!"

"It's a funeral, Briar."

"You know what I mean. Love ya! Bye!"

* * *

_ Cullen Residence _

Carlisle pulled into the driveway of his new home. He had only been back for a couple of days, but with everything he'd had to deal with in the span of a few hours, and despite the fact that he was a vampire, he was  **exhausted** .

It was only a week ago that the family had decided to start making their preparations to move back to Forks. Only a week ago when Carlisle started to reach out to connections to prepare references for when he moved hospitals in a year. Only five days ago when he left his contact information with the receptionist at Forks General Hospital to discuss possible future transfer opportunities. Only two days ago when he received a call back saying there was a sudden death in the hospital staff and would he consider transferring now, perhaps?

After that, it was a whirlwind as he prepared everything he needed before he left with promises to his family to constantly call and send updates. When he finally arrived on Wednesday his entire night was taken up as he cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, returning it to a livable state. From there, it was straight to the hospital on Thursday morning to get a tour of the facility and settle all of his paperwork. As a portion of the staff were out in preparation for the funeral, what was only supposed to take a few hours ended up being a whole day affair.

He, thankfully, had a brief reprieve Thursday night, which he chose to spend reading in his study until the scent of shifter invaded his home. Opening his front door, he was faced with the pack's new alpha who had a request to meet with him in the morning, presumably to discuss why Carlisle had arrived in Forks so early. He agreed and so found himself standing in a clearing early Friday morning, faced with the shifter pack as he explained his circumstances.

It was from this meeting that he currently returned home, sitting parked in his driveway. He took a deep, but unnecessary breath when his phone beeped with an incoming text. He noted that it was from Alice, and as messages from her tended to be cryptic he feared this one would be no different. His fears were shortly realized and, with a wrinkle between his brows, sent a questioning text. When no reply came he sent another one out in slight desperation before thumping his head back on his head rest. He brought up his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He needed to hunt.

* * *

_ Forest Trails _

While hiking has never been my favorite pastime, growing up in the small, dreary town of Forks didn't leave much else in terms of hobbies. Granted, it was always a nice way to get some peace and quiet, and I found myself enjoying the gentle breeze and ambient sounds of nature as I meandered my way through one of the more heavily wooded trails.

I'd only been walking for about a half an hour until I finally found what I was looking for: a giant, moss covered rock that sat in the middle of the now forked road. Double checking to see if the coast was clear, I pushed aside the branches that hugged the rock, ducking into the small opening to find myself on a narrow, barely there path.

I followed the path for about another quarter of a mile before it started to slightly open up. It wouldn't be long before I reached my destination of a small, secluded clearing that had overhanging trees and patches of wildflowers, perfect for napping. I can never remember how I found the clearing, but I've never forgotten how to get there.

I ran the last few steps, bursting through the trees and into the clearing with a bright smile. My body froze as my smile and my heart dropped when I realized something frightening.

I was not alone.

It seemed as though I had startled the beast when I came running in as its ears were flat against its head and its body crouched low to the ground. The air vibrated as it let out a warning growl, emanating pure power. The bottom half gave a slight wiggle, a telltale sign it was getting ready to attack.

I brought my hands up in front of me slowly and took one tentative step back. My heart beat a samba against my chest as my slight movement caused its eyes to hone in on me.

"N-nice kitty..."

The mountain lion inched ever so closer to me, the low growl it was emitting a steady constant. I knew that I was unable to outrun it, and there was no way it was going to let me go now. But it couldn't hurt to try.

Throwing a quick prayer to the wind, I swiftly turned and ran. I only made it a couple of strides when I heard the lion roar before charging and pouncing. I was suddenly pushed to the ground, and I flipped over to try and fight back, but there was nothing there. I sat up in confusion and gasped.

Instead of being inches away from me baring its fangs and claws I was met with the sight of the lion lying in the middle of the clearing, lifeless. What was even stranger than that was the sight of the man in a baby blue button down kneeling next to the lion, seemingly kissing its neck. My gasp must have alerted him as he stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

My heart froze. He could have been considered a handsome man if not for the pallid color of his skin, his black eyes, and the blood and viscera that surrounded his mouth and dripped down his chin. He’s a... He..is..a…

"Z-zombie..." I managed to get out before everything went black.

* * *

_ Beware of kitties! They tend to drag unwanted presents to your doorstep. -3:25 p.m. _

**Alice, what on earth does that even mean? -3:26 p.m.**

**Alice? -3:29 p.m.**


	3. April’s Beginnings - Part 2

_Cullen_ _Residence_

I awoke suddenly with a gasp. My mouth tasted as though it were full of cotton and my vision was blurry. I blinked a couple of times, clearing my throat in an attempt to remove the taste. I opened my eyes again to find I was lying down, looking up at a high ceiling.

"Here." A glass of water was presented above my head.

I pushed myself up on an elbow, grabbing the proffered glass with my other hand and taking a small sip. "Thanks."

"Boy, you have no sense of self preservation, do you?"

The glass I had been tilting to take another sip from froze on my lips as that sentence sent alarm bells ringing through my head. Where was I again? Wasn't I just walking through the forest? And didn't I meet a..?

Everything came crashing back to me in that moment, the weight of it all pinning me in place. I had frozen looking forward, and it took every fiber of my being to drag my gaze over to where the voice had originated. A honey-golden gaze met mine, but there was no mistaking it as the image of his blood covered mouth flashed across my mind, and even though he was clean-faced now I knew this was the same 'man' from before.

I felt the glass slip from my fingertips and watched as he reached out, lightning fast, to grab it out of the air before it spilled on me. I screamed, hastily pushing myself away from him and up and over the couch. I grabbed one of the decorative cushions in my haste and placed it over my head as I crawled behind the couch, my eyes darting around to find the nearest exit.

"I won't let you get to my brains, you zombie scum!"

"I--what?!"

He sounded flustered, and I peeked around the edge of the couch to see that he was still kneeling by the other end, seemingly frozen in shock. Good, gives me a moment to regroup.

I sat up and tucked my knees into my chest as I leaned onto the back of the couch, firmly holding the pillow on top of my head with both hands. Think, think, think! I had a staircase to my left, a door to my right, and a wall directly in front. Staircase or door, staircase or door, left or right, left or--

"Yeah, I'm not a zombie."

My jumbling thoughts came to a screeching halt. Slowly looking up I found him looking back down at me from over the top of the couch, casually resting his cheek atop a fist and an amused grin playing at his lips.

I swiftly turned around and kicked myself backwards until my back hit the wall, managing to keep the pillow in place with one unsteady hand. I brought the other up to point accusingly at him. "That's what you would say, you--you zombie!"

He pursed his lips. "Hmm, well, I highly doubt you'd be able to hold a conversation with an actual zombie."

Damn, he did have me there. I felt my grip on my pillow barrier falter.

"Besides, if I really did want to eat your brain, do you honestly think a pillow is going to stop me?"

My grip came back full force as I pulled it even harder against my head. "Hah, that's what you want me to think! Not today, zombie. You won't catch me falling into your trap any time soon!"

He hung his head and sighed before straightening up. He walked around the couch, and I tried to meld myself even closer to the wall, but he just leaned back against it, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs at the ankles. He looked down at me with another sigh.

"Look, I was taking a walk in the woods when I saw you lying on the forest floor, unconscious. I didn't bring my phone with me so I couldn't call anyone, and I wasn't too far from home, so I brought you here. I was just trying to help, I swear."

"Yeah, help yourself to my brains more like it!"

"Believe it or not, I am a doctor. I just wanted to make sure you didn't suffer a concuss--" He cut himself off at the way my face drained of color. "Oh, for-- I'm not a zombie!"

"Oh yeah? What were you doing, then, walking around by yourself in the forest?"

"What were you doing in the forest?"

I bristled at the question. "Oh, what, I'm not allowed to take a nice jaunt through the trees every once in a while? I thought we lived in a free coun..."

My voice trailed off as his eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat and sniffed, darting my eyes from side to side. "Touché."

I licked my lips before pinning him with a determined gaze. "Anyway, while that's all well and good and not a half-bad excuse, you're forgetting one crucial detail. You and I both know that I clearly didn't faint from a concussion which means I remember clearly how everything played out before I went tits up. Mind explaining that?"

"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about."

"Really? We're just going to pretend that I didn't catch you face deep in the neck of the mountain lion that was attempting to eat me?!"

His arms tightened against his chest, catching my eye. "I'm telling you, you're mistaken."

"Mmhmm, and what happened there?" I stuck my chin out towards the outer arm where three small, symmetrical tears were now visible in the fabric. "You may be muscular, but you're certainly not 'tearing through your shirt Hulk style' muscular. And I have it on good authority that I'm not heavy enough to pop a seam, so what gives?"

He looked down at the rips, shocked, as if this were the first time he noticed them.

"You're going to try telling me you didn't get those when you pushed me out of the way?" He refused to meet my gaze, and I couldn't help but feel like I was close to uncovering something. I gasped when it finally occurred to me, and the shameful way he hung his head proved that I was right. "You weren't trying to save me from the lion! You were upset it was going to get to me first, and that's why you attacked it. That poor Kitty lost its life all because you couldn't share!"

With the force he used to lift his head back up to look at me incredulously, I was surprised he didn't snap it off.

"I'm sorry, poor kitty? Are my ears failing me or did we not just establish that that lion was trying to eat you?"

"Ah hah! So you admit that you only saved me just so you can get to my brains!"

He took a step towards me, pointing at me with his entire palm. "For the last time.I. Am NOT. A zombie."

"Well, you're clearly not a human. So, what are you?"

"I--" He deflated from his charged stance, resting one hand on his hip while he brought the other up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sighed in, what seemed to be, resignation. "I'm a vampire."

A beat passed.

I snorted.

"No you're not."

He couldn't look more shocked if he tried. His mouth opened and closed twice in an attempt to say something until he finally settled on spluttering. I just shrugged my shoulders at him, slowly lowering the pillow to hug it to my chest.

"I get it. You don't want to tell me, we barely know each other. But that doesn't mean you have to make stuff up."

"What on Earth would lead you to believe I'd be lying about that?"

Scoffing, I gestured at all of him. "Are you kidding me? Literally nothing about you screams 'vampire'. Hell, it doesn't even whisper it."

He looked down at himself before looking back to me, shaking his head.

"I mean, let's look at the facts here: The obvious one is that you're walking around in broad daylight. Another is that you were eating that lion. What vampire eats animals?" I listed each point off for him, counting on my fingers. "Plus, you look like you just waltzed off the cover of an L. L. Bean magazine! There's no way vampires would ever dress like that!"

"There's no way any real person would dress like that," I mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that I dress quite fashionably." He pouted for a moment. "And where, exactly, are you gathering your facts from about how vampires 'should' be?"

I shifted my eyes away from him. "Uh, movies?"

He chortled, running a hand through his hair. "I should have known."

"Oh, sue me! It's not like I sat there cataloguing every fact in case I came face to face with an actual vampire! Or any other movie monster, for that matter."

"Yeah, I gathered that from how vehemently you believed I was a zombie when I exhibited none of the actual signs."

"I, uh, don't watch a lot of zombie movies."

It was silent between us as we just stared at each other. A loud vibration tore through the air as my phone rattled against the hardwood floor through my back pocket. Slipping my phone out, I tapped it to see that I received a text message from my dad.

 _Hey_ _kid_ _do. I should be home in about an hour. Want me to bring anything from the funeral buffet? --5:48 p.m._

My eyebrows flew to my forehead.

 **A buffet? I've GOT to see that. --5:48 p.m.**

I stood up, placing my phone back into my pocket. "As fun as this has been, I really ought to be getting home now. And since you aren't planning on eating my brains, mind if I got out of your hair?"

"How many times do I have to--you know what? I don't even know why I'm trying to convince you otherwise. Feel free to believe whatever you'd like! It's not as if we're ever going to see each other again."

I laughed, walking over to replace the pillow from where I grabbed it on the couch. "Agreed. And I suppose, regardless of everything else, you did save my life. So, thank you." I sent him a warm smile, full of sincerity.

I made a move to leave when I realized: "I have no idea how to get home from here."

He laughed loudly, walking towards what I now recognized was the entrance. "If you have no issues with it, I'd be delighted to drive you home."

  
  


Once we were settled in his car, I rattled off the address of the trail entrance closest to my house, jokingly claiming that I didn't want his zombie instincts to change his mind and seek me out in the middle of the night, to which he rolled his eyes. A few minutes into the ride I received another text from Dad.

_I tried to be as discreet as possible. Let me know if anything looks interesting enough! --5:54 p.m._

Attached was a photo of what seemed to be a linen cloth table lined to the brim with various foods. At least, that's what I assumed it to be as the photo was so blurry I had a difficult time deciphering what any of the food actually was. I snorted as I typed my response.

**Jeez, Dad, I hope you have a steadier hand shooting a gun than you do a photo! Just get me the greatest hits, please and thank you! --5:56 p.m.**

_You keep going and I'll pull the trigger on you not eating anything tonight. --5:56 p.m._

**Lmao, see you soon, ya loon! --5:57 p.m.**

_See ya kid. --5:57 p.m._

I noticed the man watching me out of the corner of his eye and flushed with embarrassment at my rudeness.

"Sorry," I explained. "Just letting my dad know I'll be home soon."

He smirked, briefly meeting my gaze before turning back to the road. "Don't worry about it."

We sat in a comfortable silence for the next ten minutes until the trail marker that denoted our destination came into view. He slowed the car to a stop at the entrance, putting the gear into park. The sun was now low in the sky, causing the tree line to cast haunting shadows over the car and along the road. This must not have escaped his notice as he turned to me and asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I just dropped you off at home? It's getting to be quite dark."

I waved him off, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Oh please, I've walked these trails practically my whole life. I'll be home in five minutes, tops." And just because I couldn't help myself, "Besides, if I can survive a mountain lion and a zombie attack, I'm pretty sure I can handle a couple of spooky shadows."

He gave me a pointed look that I knew held no real feeling behind it. "Get out of my car already."

I threw my head back in laughter, feeling my cheeks warm as I heard him start to laugh with me. I composed myself, thrusting a hand out in front of me. "Really, thank you for everything. I appreciate you giving up whatever secret you may have just to save my life. I'm sure it was an extremely hard decision to make, and you didn't have to do it for little ol' me."

There was something unreadable in his eyes as he wrapped his hand around my much smaller one. I was taken aback by how it seemed to freeze my palm from the inside out but even more so by his answer.

"Anytime."

His smile was blinding and warm, sending a flutter through my stomach. I coughed, pulling my hand away to tuck an errant strand of hair behind my ear. "Oh God, I certainly hope not! I'd like to avoid any life-threatening encounters for a while, please."

He hummed in agreement, and I suddenly felt as though l'd vastly overstayed my welcome. With a weak wave and one final, blurted 'Bye!', I tore the car door open and rushed outside, hurrying into the forest with not a single look back.

* * *

"Dad, do you think zombies are real?"

"Of course they are. I say goodbye to one every morning."

A flicked funeral fry was received directly to his face.


	4. April in Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just wanted to say a quick thank you for all of the support and love I've received on this story so far! I want you all to know that I constantly read and reread each and every review. But the main reason I have this little note is to address two main points.
> 
> 1\. This story will be told a little differently now in that I will be mainly sticking to Briar's POV from now on. This is HER story, and so I want to stick to her head. You might get little snippets from others every now and then if it fits.
> 
> 2\. I try to have these chapters written at least a week in advance with an update once a week. However, I have gone back to work so my writing has fallen just slightly behind. I'll try to get the next chapter out on time, but if not, I made this one a little extra long to try and hold you all over.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

_Monday_ _Morning_

I awoke to the blaring sound of my alarm, groaning as I turned over and slammed my hand atop the clock to shut it off. Throwing the comforter over my head to block the incoming sun rays, I snuggled into bed to drift back to sleep. I had almost returned to dreamland when there were three quick raps up on my door.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty! It's time to wake up!"

I slammed the covers down as my eyes shot open, and I let out another groan.

"Ugh, I was so enjoying that week off."

It was shortly after I managed to drag myself out of bed to get ready that I found myself in Dad's cruiser, hitching a ride to work. I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes in an attempt to get a couple more winks in before we arrived. Hearing a chuckle float over from his side of the car, I cracked an eye to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head before responding. "We've had this routine for over a year. One would think you'd learn to get enough sleep by now."

"Dad, if there's one thing you should know about me," I shut my eye and shifted into a more comfortable position, "it's that I never get enough sleep."

In what seemed like no time at all, I found myself being shaken awake as my dad pulled into the parking lot and up to the front door.

"Alright, kiddo, sleepy time's over. Get your butt into work."

I sat up with a groan, wiping away the drool that had managed to escape my mouth and down my chin. "Wonderful."

Grabbing the napkin he offered me I wiped my hand and gave an extra swipe over my chin, pulling down the visor to double check I was presentable.

"Thanks. Same time, same place or am I hitching a ride today?"

"I should be available, but I'II let you know if anything changes."

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and, tucking the napkin into the handle pocket, opened the door to step out.

"Have a good day at work, Dad," I said as I closed the door behind me.

"You, too, kid," I heard before something softly thumped the back of my head.

I turned back around to see my dad smirking at me through the now open window. Looking down I noticed the crumpled napkin I had tried to leave behind. I looked up at him disapprovingly.

"That's littering, you know."

"I'll write myself a ticket."

I huffed out a laugh and bent down to pick up the trash, muttering. I stood up and sent him a wave before turning around and entering through the automatic sliding doors, tossing out the napkin in the bin next to the entrance. Walking in, I noticed a familiar redhead sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Cynthia! I didn't know you were working today."

"Hey girl," she said, looking up at me with a bright smile. "I originally wasn't supposed to work, but Lacey unexpectedly got sick yesterday so I had to switch with Dolores for today."

"Oh no! How's the little one doing now?"

"She’s feeling much better today, thank goodness. But I had Frank take off in case the school calls with anything."

"Either way, I'm glad you're here," I said as I walked up to the receptionist desk she sat behind. Leaning over, I nabbed a few mints from the bowl she kept by her phone and unwrapped one, popping it into my mouth. "After the week I've had, I 'm glad it's your lovely face I'm walking in to meet."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you just had the entire week off!"

"Exactly! I'd rather come back after a week of relaxation to a friendly face that doesn't mind chatting rather than a cranky one who always treats me like I'd just run over her cat. I don't even drive!"

"Be nice, Briar. Dolores doesn't mean to be cranky, she's just... old."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She waved me off, changing the subject.

"Anyway, did you hear? You've got a new boss!"

"Way to bring my good mood down," I groaned. "Who'd they end up shucking me off to? Furlough? Ramirez? Oh god, it's not Lasser, is it? I've heard his notes are a nightmare to deal with, and I know he's been after me ever since he saw the last few reports I did for Dr. Shore."

"No, no, no," she laughed. "You actually lucked out with Lasser. He finally broke down and hired someone else a couple of weeks ago. No, you've been saddled with the new guy!"

"New guy? They've already hired a replacement?"

"Yup! He was here Thursday to fill out his paperwork. I brought him some of Shore's patient files to look over and on my way out I overheard him saying that 'he just HAD to have the medical transcriptionist who put these together.' Next thing I knew I was being called to place your personnel file under his for employment."

"Well, that's... flattering." I rolled the mint around in my mouth, feeling the tips of my ears get fiery hot. "You got a name for this new guy?"

"Colton? Carlton? Something like that. It was hard to focus on anything other than how absolutely gorgeous he was!"

"Wait, really?!"

"Girl, if I weren't happily married myself I would be downright seething with jealousy right now."

"Come on, no one can be THAT hot. You adore Frank." I grinned cheekily at her.

She lightly slapped my arm, laughing. "I'm serious! He had beautiful blond hair, these piercing, golden eyes, and I'm pretty sure I detected a hint of a British accent. Talk about definition of a dreamboat!"

"Sorry, did you say golden eyes?"

"Yeah, I thought that was a bit weird, too. Might be contacts or whatever, but—"

"Swan! Porter! Glad to have caught you two." The sound of the hospital director's voice coming down the hall cut her off and Cynthia and I turned toward the source.

He was an older man in his mid-40s, all salt and pepper hair, frown lines, and tweed suits, and he was walking towards us, someone trailing along behind him.

"Morning Chadrick! How's it hanging on this fine Monday?"

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me ridiculous names, Swan?"

I tapped my chin in mock contemplation. "Hmm, probably about as many times as I've done it?"

"Well, stop."

"You got it, Chadothy."

He frowned at me before shaking his head. "As much as I'd love to continue going through this song and dance with you, I've got more pressing matters to attend. I just wanted to introduce you to our newest staff member, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

He gestured to his right, where the person previously trailing him now stood in full view. I inhaled sharply, coughing as the mint shot straight to the back of my mouth and down my throat. I thumped my chest twice, and, feeling Cynthia rub her hand up and down my back, waved her off to step to the side and take a moment to compose myself.

I could barely make out what I assumed to be Cynthia introducing herself over the pounding in my eardrums. There was no way this was the same guy I met that day. It's just got to be some kind of crazy coincidence, that's all! My eyes drifted back to him, watching as he interacted with the others. It's merely someone who almost looks like him, and my sleep-addled brain is filling in the gaps.

Yeah, that's it. I relaxed, a small smile appearing on my face. His gaze was suddenly turned on me, and I went rigid, quickly turning away. There was no mistaking those eyes, though...

A tap on my shoulder had me flinching away, startled. Looking up, I was met with concerned honey eyes.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?"

I searched his face for any signs of recognition but ultimately found none. Laughing at my overreaction I replied, "Sorry about that! Just swallowed the wrong way. I'm alright now, thanks."

I smiled softly, then gasped. "Oh goodness, where are my manners? Welcome to Forks General, Dr. Cullen. I'm Briar Swan, your new transcriptionist!"

I held my hand out in front of me in greeting. He slid his palm smoothly into mine, and I was instantly rocketed back to that night in the car with a hand just as cold and a smile just as warm. He leaned down ever so slightly and with the flash of a wink whispered, "I know."

He swiftly let go of my hand and walked back to the others, leaving me to stare after him with a dumbfounded look on my face. I watched as he met up with Chad, said something to him, and then they were both on their way. I walked back up to where Cynthia stood, my face no doubt stuck in bewilderment.

"What the hell—"

"Swan, you're coming with us."

My words died on my lips, and I looked over to see they had both turned to look at me, waiting. I shut my mouth and nodded, walking up to where they stood. They continued walking down the hall, and I took a moment to shoot Cynthia an apologetic look, holding my hands up in a 'text-me' motion.

I had been trailing behind the two, listening as the hospital director continued to give Dr. Cullen a tour of the facilities. _Carlisle_ , my mind supplied. I glimpsed at the man on the left, watching as he replied to what was being said and occasionally looking down at his clipboard in reference. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that this was the same man I had met the other day when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Absentmindedly thinking on how quick Cynthia was on the uptake I discreetly checked my screen. Instead, it was the nurse group chat.

_Daily coffee run! Dalton and I are going this time. Want anything? —9:37 a.m._

This number wasn't saved in my phone which meant it must have been a nurse I hardly spoke to and wouldn't know my usual order. I typed it in quickly—a chai latte, large—before turning my attention to Chad.

"Hey Bossman, you jumping on the run today?"

He bristled, and I belatedly realized I had unintentionally interrupted him in the middle of a sentence. He harrumphed, barely sparing me a glance over his shoulder.

"Just the usual, thanks."

"Bitter and boring, solid," I said, giving an unnoticed thumbs-up.

It wasn't that I meant to be rude, not at all. I just happened to be vaguely aware of our walking companion's non-human status. Regardless of whether or not I believed he was actually a vampire, I knew he wouldn't be downing cold brews with the rest of us, so it didn't even cross my mind to ask. However, it didn't make me feel any less defensive as Chad scoffed and pointedly asked,

"Anything for _you_ , Dr. Cullen?"

All I wanted in that moment was for a giant hole in the ground to open and swallow me whole. Rebuttal at the ready, I gently inserted myself in between them.

"Oh, he doesn't—"

"No, I don't—"

My head swiveled to him, eyebrows shooting to the top of my forehead. Biting my lip, I no longer wished for the miraculous hole in the ground. No, I was now welcoming the thought of instantaneous obliteration. While instinctively trying to defend my actions I had unwittingly overstepped an obvious boundary, and I had no idea what repercussions now awaited me.

Carlisle, on the other hand, seemed utterly unfazed by my slipup. His face was neutral, the picture of nonchalance. His eyes, though, they sparkled with an unspoken challenge.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Were you saying something?"

I took the olive branch for what it was and furiously shook my head, rotating my wrist to indicate for him to go on. There was the barest upturn of his lips as he replied.

"I was going to say I don't normally drink coffee, but perhaps I might induldge myself just this once."

"S-sure. Anything in particular?"

"I'll take the same as you." Whatever snarky thought I had about us not having the same tastes died on its way to any lips as he gently pulled me to his side and out of the way of a hurried nurse who wasn't looking where he was walking. His grip tightened just a fraction before letting me go, a warning. "I trust your _judgment_."

Gulping, I nodded twice and muttered, "Yup, okay. Message received."

He smiled at me, and I quickly averted my gaze to send the two new orders—one large, black coffee and another chai—out to the group chat.

A gentle touch on my elbow had me looking to my right at the hospital director. His posture hadn't changed much as we walked down the hall, back ramrod straight and hands clasped together behind his back, but he was now looking at me out of the corner of his eye, his left eyebrow raised in question. I smiled gently at him in response, and he must have been satisfied because his face relaxed before he resumed that familiar furrow between his brows and frown upon his face.

We continued walking down the hall in silence. Turning a corner we found ourselves in front of the elevators. Chad pressed the 'up' button and stepped back to address Carlisle.

"Now, Dr. Cullen, I'm not sure if you've realized, but our hospital isn't very large. Unfortunately, this means that we are unable to accommodate you with your own office."

The elevator in front of us dinged as its doors opened. We all shuffled inside, and he pressed the button for the third floor, resuming his speech.

"However, as I've understood it, you've decided to take Miss Swan under your employ, correct?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Then it should be no problem to share the office with her as Dr. Shore did previously."

The elevator doors shut with a resounding snap, trapping us with the implications of that statement lingering in the air.

"No problem at all, sir."

I paled, all traces of blood draining from my face. My mouth suddenly dried, and my heart slammed against my ribcage with every beat. No, no, NO! This can't be happening! My vision started to swim, and I swayed with the motion of the elevator lifting. A clipboard was subtly placed in my line of-sight, bold, elegant letters catching my attention.

**_Calm down and breathe!_ **

I glanced at Carlisle, who was staring hard at me, a crease present between his brows. I stumbled as the lift came to a halt but didn't fall as I was pulled into a firm chest. I gasped in shock and was quickly released. I looked to see if the hospital director had caught on to any of this, but he seemed to be oblivious as he exited through the now open doors. Wasting no time, I trailed behind him as he led the way to our destination.

He suddenly stopped at a door, my heart sinking as I realized he had led us straight to my office. _Our_ office, that little voice supplied again, and I briefly wondered if it were possible to beat your own subconscious.

"This is where I leave you. Miss Swan, Doctor." He nodded to the both of us, turned on his heel and swiftly continued down the hall.

With shaky hands I reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys. Miraculously, I managed to insert it on the first try and stepped in, flipping the light switch on. I had made it to the middle of the room when I heard the door shut behind me softly, halting my steps. My mind rocketed into overdrive and my heart beat picked right back up.

Time to face the music.

* * *

_In an alternate universe **(aka the author found this funny but couldn't find a good way to fit it into the scene)**_

I inhaled sharply, coughing as the mint shot straight to the back of my mouth and down my throat, lodging itself there. My eyes went wide and I brought my hands up in the universal choking motion.

Carlisle was quick on his feet, performing the Heimlich until the mint came flying out of my mouth. I gulped in a few breaths as he set me back down.

"Wow, what a hell of a lifesaver."

He rubbed my back softly, smiling at me. "Just doing my job."

"I was talking about the mint."

We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept  
---


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update! Also, totally forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter saying that I know next to nothing about the inner workings of a hospital so please forgive me if I sound completely ignorant. Enjoy!

It was so silent that if a pin were to drop, it would sound thunderous. I stood stock still in the middle of the room, my thoughts racing a mile a minute. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, and I was moments away from a panic attack.

"Miss Swan, I..."

Though his voice was the softest I'd ever heard it, I flinched at the sound. He fell silent at my response, but his reaction fueled my own. I swiveled to face him, anger bubbling up and out of my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The intensity with which I spat my question shocked even me, so I could only imagine his reaction. I paid no mind to it as I started pacing in front of him.

"This isn't good. This is not good at all. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

He held his hands out in a placating manner and attempted to speak again. "Miss Swan—"

I barreled right through whatever he was going to say and grasped at my head, tangling my fingers in my curls.

"This isn't supposed to be happening. We were never supposed to see each other again. And now this? How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"Briar!"

Two firm hands clasped my arms, effectively stopping me in my tracks. I looked up at him with wide eyes and my chest heaved with the exertion of my anger.

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way, but I did tell you I was a doctor."

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saying that to get me to relax. I didn't realize you were actually--" Actually telling the truth. My eyes grew impossibly wider, and I gasped as something else dawned on me.

"So you...you really are a vampire?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper on the last word.

His face scrunched up and he averted his gaze. "Yes."

My slowing heartrate picked right back up in speed as I furiously started to shake my head. He must have released me because I was able to back up a few steps from him.

"Look, Miss Swan, I realize this situation isn't ideal. But I hadn't realized that you were so," his breath caught, causing his voice to waiver, "so afraid of me."

His statement and the distraught tone with which he said it caught me completely off guard. I took a moment to really look at him. His whole body was tense, his hands hung by his side balled into fists, and he refused to make eye contact, instead choosing to stare hard at a spot on the floor. His whole composure screamed hurt.

All the anxiety and anger left me in an exhale, leaving me to feel deflated. My heart broke as it occurred to me just what I had sounded like.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen, no." I tentatively took a step toward him, and this time I was on the receiving end of a flinch. Pressing forward, I cupped his face in my hands and tried to get him to look at me, to understand. It was no use. He was as solid as stone. "No, I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid for you."

He inhaled sharply, his eyes finally meeting mine. "What?"

It was spoken so quietly that had I not been looking at him as intensely as I was I wouldn't have even realized he said anything.

"You silly, silly man. How could I ever be afraid of you? You saved my life after all."

"Then why were you so frantic?"

"I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

His laughter was boisterous. It racketed through his entire body, shaking me along with it. Frowning, I tried to step away but he wrapped his palms around my wrists, keeping me firmly in place.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just this whole time you..." he trailed off in even more laughter.

"It isn't funny, Doctor Cullen—"

"Carlisle, please," he managed between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot. "Doctor Cullen, Carlisle, whatever. The point of the matter is that this is the worst possible situation! It was easy when you were just the attractive, mysterious zombie from the woods that I would eventually forget about. I mean, just before my loose lips and I almost slipped up and revealed you weren't entirely human. Now? Now you're the dreamy vampire doctor I have to face every day and consciously make an effort to not make 'bite me' jokes around."

Eyes sparkling, he dropped the biggest bombshell of the day. "I believe the proper term is 'dreamboat' as your friend Cynthia excitedly claimed."

Mortified, my face and my heart dropped. "You heard that?"

"Yup. And they aren't contacts, by the way."

"Oh my god."

"Now you know I'll always be listening. Perhaps that'll keep those loose lips of yours tight."

This was... Was he..? It felt as though a line was being toed, and I wasn't quite sure which one of us was going to cross it first. I took the first step over.

"And if it doesn't?" I whispered, leaning in just a smidge.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly, offering me an apologetic look instead. I blinked, and I was suddenly standing alone, arms still raised. Carlisle was now seated at the desk closest to the door, his eyes scanning over the clipboard that rested on a stack of paperwork.

"Oh, that's actually—"

A knock at the door cut me off.

"Your coffee order awaits, milady!"

My ears went hot. Dalton.

I avoided looking over at Carlisle as I walked to the door and flung it open, embarrassed. I relaxed at the sight of Dalton's brightly shining smile as he held up a tray with two large cups in one hand and a paper bag in the other.

"I brought goodies," he exclaimed, rocking the bag back and forth.

I smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Dalt. How much do I owe you?"

He shrugged, passing the items over to me. "Don't worry about that. Mr. Schuyler put you on his tab again. The cheese danish is on me."

"Aw, thank you! You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged again, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to. 'sides, you sounded like you were having a rough day back. You almost never order two chais first thing in the morning."

"Oh! Uhm, well, that's because—"

In my peripherals I spotted a pale hand wrapping itself around the edge of the door before I felt a presence looming over me.

"Briar? You get the lat—oh, hello." He squeezed into the doorframe next to me, bringing the hand that was grasping the door over my head to hold out in front of him. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. And you are?"

The shock on Dalton's face was short-lived, his resident smile reappearing as he returned Carlisle's handshake. "Dalton Eckhart. I'm a nurse in the pediatric wing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Something in his tone had my eyes flicking up to him. There was nothing overtly off about him, but I could tell something in his face was different. It hit me. His smile wasn't warm like it is with me or polite like he used with Cynthia. No, it was cold, curt, fake. Dalton didn't seem to notice anything amiss so I said nothing.

"Well, I oughta be off. Catch ya later, Bry!"

He departed with a wave, and I turned to go back into the office only to be stopped by Carlisle who was still standing next to me in the doorway. He was also staring down the hall, unblinking.

"Carlisle?"

He seemed to snap back into reality, becoming animated as if he weren't perfectly imitating a statue moments earlier. Smiling down at me, he grabbed the items in my hand and walked back to the desk he previously occupied. I followed him inside and shut the office door behind me. I leant back against the door, staring at him.

I opened my mouth to ask just what in the heck that was, but something told me I would get nowhere. So I went with the next best thing.

"You know you keep sitting at my desk, right?"

* * *

A knock at the door had me sighing in relief. After Dalton left this morning it felt as though a switch had been flipped in Carlisle. What was meant to be a playful jab about sitting at the wrong desk turned into him taking it way too seriously, sincerely apologizing and switching to the desk in the back without another word. No banter, no joking glance, nothing. He hadn't spoken to or looked at me since.

The only sounds that filled the office were the tapping of keys and shuffling of papers. My coffee and danish had remained untouched, afraid that the crinkling of the wax paper or a slightly-too-loud sip would snap the tension that settled between us. Another knock at the door had me jumping to my feet, eager to quiet the offending noise. Opening it, I was met by an eager-looking Cynthia.

"Hey! You ready to go?"

I blinked dumbly at her. "Huh? Go?"

"Yeah..." she drawled, giving me a funny look. "You know. To lunch?"

More blinking. "It's lunch time already?"

"Are you okay? We don't have to go the cafe today if you aren't feeling up to it."

"Yeah, yes! I'm feeling just fine." At the mention of the cafe, I was acutely aware of exactly how hungry I felt. "God, I'm starving!"

I walked to my desk to grab my bag, Cynthia's laughter trailing after me.

"That's shocking. I saw Dalton walking with your order this morning. If that wasn't enough to fill you up, then you must not have eaten in three days."

I rolled my eyes at her over my shoulder, surreptitiously sparing a glance at the untouched breakfast on my desk that was blocked from her view by the door. "Ha ha. I'm allowed to have a human appetite every once in a while."

"Whatever you say, princess."

Bag over my shoulder and keys in my hand, I pulled the door closed behind me as I walked out, departing with a half-hearted 'see you later' to the other occupant. Linking my arm with Cynthia's, I gave her a pointed look. "And don't call me princess!"

Giggling, she tugged me down the hall. "Come on. I already wasted ten minutes waiting for your slow ass."

We quickly made our way down to the first floor and into the wing that held the attached hospital cafe. Despite being part of the hospital and all of the stigma that comes with it, it was quite a sizeable cafe and included enough variety to keep Cynthia and I coming back each day. Plus, it certainly helped that we benefited from an employee discount, something we never failed to take advantage of.

I was in the middle of deciding between a ham and turkey hoagie or a Caesar salad and chicken soup combo when Cynthia came sidling up next to me.

"So?"

I gave her a side-long glance. "So what?"

She huffed a laugh. "You know what!"

Exasperated, I grabbed the sandwich off the shelf, and a fruit bowl for extra measure, before walking over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "Honestly Cyn, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You didn't get any of my texts?"

"You texted me?"

I shoved the water bottle under my arm and balanced my sandwich on top of my fruit bowl to reach into my pocket for my phone. Sure enough, it lit up with the notification of at least seven texts from her.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize."

I tucked my phone away and reached in my bag for my wallet, placing my items in front of the cashier. I motioned for Cynthia to do the same.

"Lunch is on me, as an apology."

"You don't have to tell me twice! But are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off. It's not that Doctor Cullen, is it? Working you too hard on your first day back?"

She nudged me playfully, but it didn't escape me that she wasn't too far off the mark. I twisted my lips to the side, avoiding any eye contact with her as we walked to our table.

"Well..."

She slammed her items down and plopped herself into a chair, eyes wide. "Shut. UP. Really? In the office, too. That's kinky!"

"What?" My sandwich was halfway to my mouth when it dawned on me that I had been completely off the mark in understanding her meaning. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I know. But a girl can dream, right?"

"Whatever you're dreaming about, leave me out of it."

She laughed and took a moment to spear some veggies out of the container in front of her. "He does have something to do with it, though, right? Your mood, I mean?"

I chewed slowly on the bite in my mouth, mulling over exactly how much I was willing to reveal. Supposing it couldn't hurt to get a second opinion, I let her know about the drastic change in Carlisle's attitude and how it was throwing me for a complete loop.

"And now he's acting like I don't even exist! I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe he's just... like that?" I sent her a questioning look. "I mean, you just met the guy for crying out loud. Who knows, he could be putting up a front but is secretly a giant douche."

"Yeah, but—"

I bit my tongue. She doesn't know that we've met before. Doesn't know that I've seen how he really acts. A niggling thought in the back of my mind. But do I really? Who's to say he wasn't faking it then? And this morning? Was the true reason he was so distraught because my fear might have lead me to be more inclined to blab? But then why spill the beans in the first place? My head was going in circles and it was only when I took another bite to calm my nerves that I noticed Cynthia was still talking.

"Look, all l'm saying is to give the guy a chance. It could be first day jitters or he could be a certified asshole. Only time will tell at this point."

"I suppose."

We fell into a comfortable silence, finishing up our food. I was picking at the last few melons in the bowl when she spoke again.

"You and Dalton... what's that about?"

Groaning, I stabbed my fork through a melon, using it to point at her. "That is something I'm definitely not talking to you about," I said before shoving the fruit into my mouth.

"Don't be boring. At least tell me what you think of him!"

"He's... nice."

"Nice? Nice? Briar, that boy would give you his left arm if you needed one and all you can say about him is that he's nice?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I dunno. There's just nothing there for me. No chemistry, no connection. I need to have a spark with someone, and I just don't get that with him."

"While I can't say I don't understand, I must say I'm disappointed. You aren't stringing him along for the perks, are you?"

"Absolutely not! I've made it very clear that I consider him to be a very good friend. If he still wants to do things for me after that, then that's his prerogative."

"Laaaaame."

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about it," I rolled my eyes at her teasingly. "Stop trying to use my love life as a source for your entertainment."

"Lack thereof, more likely," she grumbled. "I'm a married woman with a young child, I gotta live vicariously through someone. Just my luck that I chose the most boring 19-year-old in Forks."

I laughed loudly at that and she joined right in. Our conversation moved on to more mundane topics until the rest of our lunch break was over. I walked her back to the front desk and bid her a farewell with promises of seeing her again on Thursday.

It was as I was riding the elevator up to the third floor when I got hit with a craving for something warm and sweet. Joyfully remembering that I still had my danish, my mouth started to salivate with thoughts of the sweet treat. I made it in to the office, prepared to bring my goods over to the microwave, and stopped short.

There, sitting decidedly not where I left it on the opposite side of my keyboard, was the pastry I had been drooling over. Next to it sat one of the lattes from this morning. I wrapped my hand around the paper cup and then stuck a finger in the danish before flinging it back out and sticking it in my mouth. Both were piping hot. I glanced over to the back desk but found it unoccupied.

So, not a complete asshat, then.

* * *

Carlisle made no move to look up or say anything when Briar left for lunch. Once she was gone he dropped his head into his hands, rubbing at his temples.

She was right.

This is not good at all.


	6. Revelations in April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! It's my birthday so you get a chaaaap-terrrr~ Happy birthday to me! Let's hope 25 treats me well, lol!
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's a tad short!

_Wednesday Afternoon_

Two days. It's been two whole days since I've had to sit in this office in complete, excruciating silence. And it's been absolute torture. Don't get me wrong—there have been times when Dr. Shore and I would work without speaking to each other for much longer than this. But that, at least, was a mutual understanding and not me being, essentially, frozen out.

I 'v e wracked my brains these last couple of days as to what could have possibly caused that warm smile into a cold glance, and the only thing I could think of is that I did more than toe the line with my flirtatious comment. I must have straight up demolished it. And now I was paying the well-deserved consequences. Choking back a groan, I dropped my head into my hands. I was definitely going to have to apologize.

I spared a brief glance through my fingers to the man sitting at the desk across the room. He was leaning back in his seat, tapping a pen to the corner of his mouth as he reviewed the folder that rested in his lap. His eyes flicked up to the computer screen in front of him, and I squeezed mine shut, heart racing.

Just apologize, it's not that hard! Get up from your seat, walk over to him, and say sorry! I balled my hands into fists and thumped them against my forehead. God, if only it were that easy. If only I weren't ridiculously embarrassed by my faux-pas.

I snuck another peek. He had resumed his previous position. He's not a scary man! What's the worst he could do, bite you? I couldn't hold back the groan this time. That was a bad, bad, _bad_ joke.

So focused on my floundering, I was startled when the office phone rang, slamming my palms onto the keyboard as I sat up straight in response. I grabbed the receiver, silently cursing whomever was on the other end.

"Dr. Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

A voice rasped over the line. "Miss Swan."

"Ah, Dolores. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice?"

There was the distinct sound of a scoff, and I could only imagine the accompanying eye roll. "Mr. Schuyler's looking for you."

"He is?"

I wondered what for when my eye caught the date and time on the bottom left of my computer screen. Wed, 2:17 p.m. Shit. I jumped up from my seat.

"Thank—" It was then I registered the droning sound of a dial tone, "—you."

I slammed the phone back into its cradle and looked over to Carlisle. Throughout all of the commotion, he hadn't moved a muscle. Not even to send an inquisitive look. I pushed that to the back of my mind as I threw out an apologetic explanation.

"So sorry, Dr. Cullen! I've gotta go, but I'll be back shortly!"

Without looking up from his file, a single nod was all he gave in acknowledgment. I tried not todwell on that as I left my office and made my way to the hospital director.

* * *

It was just past 2:20 when I finally made it to Chad's door. Not wanting to incur his wrath even more, I rapped a quick ' _Shave and a Haircut_ ' on his door to indicate my presence. The answering, in tune 'You're late!' gave a hint to his mood. I sighed in relief. I was fine.

Even so, I tentatively opened his door with a sheepish smile. "Hey..."

My heart dropped at the sight of him sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the rich, mahogany wood and fingers steepled. On the desk in front of him rested a wooden tray which held an old, China tea set, complete with two sets of saucers and teacups. Next to the tea set was a delicate, glass sugar bowl filled to the brim with sugar cubes. He gestured stiffly to the seat in front of him.

"Sit."

I lowered myself into the plush armchair across from him, the worn leather creaking under my weight. Chad wordlessly distributed the cups and saucers and then poured tea for us both. He left my cup half full, and I filled the other half with milk before dropping in two cubes. I gave it a few stirs with the teaspoon and then took a delicate sip, letting the sweetened tea warm me from the inside out. Relaxed, I leaned back in my seat.

"What's going on, Chadmeister?"

His eyebrow raised as he fixed his own tea.

"I feel like I should be asking you the same question. You're never late for our weekly tea."

"I know. I've just been...distracted."

"Oh?"

"Not to the point where it affects my work," I assured him. "But I can't deny that it's really been nagging me as of late."

"You know you can always come to me if you have any issues."

I nodded and took a sip, wholly unprepared for his next question.

"How is our new celebrity treating you?"

I spluttered. "I'm sorry, our new _what_?"

"You haven't heard? Apparently all of the nurses, and even some doctors, are fawning over the prestigious Doctor Cullen. He seems to have quite the way with everyone in the hospital."

"Oh yeah, he's a _real_ prince charming."

"Now, now, that sounded oddly sarcastic. What? He hasn't been able to get in yourgood graces?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just—" I paused to take a sip and collect my thoughts. That pretty much confirmed it, then. I absolutely made him uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, bringing my feet up to tuck them under me in a cross-legged position. "I think I might have messed up a little bit."

"Briar..." There was a warning to me in his voice that had me going on the defense.

"It's not anything bad, I promise! I may be just made a little teeny, tiny advance, maybe..?" My voice became smaller at the end, petering out.

"Briar Rose!"

"Not the full name, please," I winced.

"That is completely unacceptable behavior! What on earth were you thinking?" He held up his palm to stop whatever response I had geared. "No need to respond. I already know you weren't. All action and no thought. I swear, you become more and more like your mother each day."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't that bad! It's just been a little tense, is all."

"Briar, I need you to listen to me very carefully. If he decides to hire a new transcriptionist or, god forbid, report you for harassment, I will _not_ be able to help you." A pointed look told me to keep my mouth shut. "Now, thankfully, he doesn't seem like that type of person, but you need to find a way to fix this. Immediately."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I've been so distracted?"

"How long have you let this go on?"

"Three days?"

"Three—you couldn't have at least waited for him to settle in?!" He leaned forward on his elbows again, but this time he used his fingers to rub at his temples. "Why are all the women in my life so hell-bent on sending me to an early grave?"

"At least Mom beat you to that one, eh?"

He gave me a stern look from under his lashes.

"And yet, here she is in you, giving me the same amount of grief. If not more."

I shrugged, taking a big gulp of my now cold tea. "What can I say? It runs in the family."

"Briar, I need to make sure you understand the gravity of the situation. This is not something to take lightly. You cannot put off addressing this as you so oft love to do. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Chadster."

"Good." He flicked his eyes to the watch on his wrist. "I apologize. I have to cut this week's meeting short. I've got a conference call to attend."

I downed the rest of my tea and deposited both my cup and the saucer on the tray before getting up. "As always, thank you for the tea. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

He had already started fiddling with his computer so I turned and made my way to the door. I had it half open when he stopped me.

"Don't forget what we spoke about. And until you get it sorted, would you please, for the love of god, refer to me properly."

I offered a thumbs-up. "I'm on it, _Uncle_ Chad."

"That's not exactly what—"

I shut the door behind me, effectively cutting him off. I sighed deeply, thoughts of how to apologize to Carlisle floating around in my head as I walked to the elevators. Ideally, the best time to do it would be the next time I see him. I spotted a head of familiar, blond hair down the hall and did an abrupt about-face.

Perhaps the apology can wait until tomorrow.


	7. Swaying Standstills

_Friday Morning_

"Ahhhhhhh!" I groaned long and low, dropping my head onto my crossed arms. "I'm so boooored!"

I was currently alone in the office, and I had not an iota of work to do. I had caught up on everything by Wednesday, and since Carlisle and I are still on the outs, he had yet to assign me anything new. I rolled my head back and forth over my arms in aggravation. How could he not have any work for me? He's been seeing patients every day!

I groaned again. Why do you continue to ask yourself this question? You already know the damn answer! And you've yet to do a damn thing about it! I thought back to every time I attempted to apologize, each ending in me either abruptly exiting the office or shutting my mouth and burying myself in my work. I flung myself back in my chair and slapped my palms over my eyes.

"Why am I such an idiot?!"

My exclamation seemed to reverb off of the wall to pelt me from all sides, mocking. I bounced my knee rapidly, getting antsier by the minute.

"Fuck this."

I rocketed up from my seat, grabbed my bag, and left.

* * *

Feeling revitalized with a fresh chai in my hands, I silently gave myself a pep talk as I exited the elevator. You got this. You're gonna walk in there, look him in the eye, and deliver the best damn apology he'll ever have the pleasure of receiving! I paused in my tracks. Wait, are people pleased to get apologies? Doesn't that mean they've been wronged in some way? I shook my head and continued walking. Ah, focus, focus!

Reaching my office I took one final, encouraging sip. I put my key in the door and froze. Something's off. The room beyond the frosted glass was dark, and I didn't recall turning off the lights before I left. I double checked the time on my watch. There's no way he would have left already; it's only midday. And even if he did, he knew I was still here, so why..?

I turned the key slowly and cracked the door open, taking a peek. Nothing seemed awry. My desk looked exactly how I left it, and, even though I could only see half of his desk, it didn't seem as though Carlisle's desk had been touched either. Breathing a sigh of relief I pushed the door open all the way and almost dropped my drink in the process.

There, leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on top of his desk and arms folded behind his head, was Carlisle. The soft, gray light of the overcast day filtering in through the blinds bounced off his white lab coat and pale face, surrounding him in a muted halo. He looked almost ethereal.

My grasp slipped on my drink once more, bringing me back to myself. I quietly shut the door behind me, not bothering to turn the light back on. As silently as I could I placed my bag next to my desk and lowered myself into my chair. I took another sip of my chai before depositing it next to its empty counterpart on my desk. Unable to help myself I glanced back over to the resting doctor. He had never looked more at peace and yet, it felt as though my heart was trying to crawl up my throat. Or, perhaps, that was exactly the reason I felt as such. It was already proven that he couldn't be himself around me so seeing him so unreserved just brought home even harder how tense he'd been.

I squeezed my eyes against the tears that were starting to form. No sense crying about it now. Just apologize as soon as he wakes up and relieve you both of this burden already. I focused my attention back to the screen in front of me. Squinting, I watched as the cursor shook on the screen. With a gasp I released my grip on the mouse as I realized my hands were violently shaking. I pulled my fingers into my palms until they stung and shot my gaze over to the window.

The gloomy clouds drifted by lazily, small sun rays peeking through every now and again. The normalcy of the day helped to calm me down, and I took a couple of deep, steadying breaths. Suddenly, the clouds broke and the room became awashed with sunlight. A twinkle caught the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it possibly could have been and inhaled sharply.

Carlisle was... shining. No, that wasn't the right way to explain it. He looked as though he was being lit from the inside, warm light oozing out of each of his pores. He was _glowing_. Unbeknownst to me my feet shuffled me ever closer to him, and I could now see as his long eyelashes danced along his cheekbones with each shift of his closed eyes. He appeared so warm and soft to the touch, I just couldn't help myself as I reached out to brush his cheek.

"So beautiful..."

A firm hand grasped my wrist before I could make contact. His fluttering eyelids shot open, pinning me to the spot with a black gaze. My heart tripped over itself, and my feet did the same as I tried to stumble back. The steel grip kept me in place.

"S-sorry, I—"

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your palm. It's bleeding."

He turned my hand over to show my palm which had small, crescent-shaped indents. Little beads of blood trickled out of them.

"Oh. _Oh_." My eyes widened, and I tried to step back again. "OH. I'm so sorry! Let me just—"

I blinked, and he was standing in front of me, holding my palm up in inspection.

“The other one."

I just stared, dumbfounded.

He looked at me with a cutting, black gaze, but his voice was soft as he said, "Your other palm. Can you show it to me?"

I wordlessly presented my hand, palm up. It looked to be in a similar state. His cool fingertips brushed over the angry, red spots almost reverently. I found myself being spun around and gently pushed into his chair. Within a heartbeat he was kneeling in front of me, the medical supplies we keep across the office now in his hands. He placed the items on his desk before soaking a cotton pad in peroxide and taking one of my hands.

"Dr. Cullen, really, this isn't necessary."

He paused in his movements, the pad centimeters from my wound. "Miss Swan, we need to address your injuries."

"Yeah, but I can just run my hands under some cold water and slap on a couple of bandages. Good as new!"

Giving me a curious look, he lowered the cotton pad. I instinctively flinched away.

"Miss Swan," he drawled, a teasing tone to his voice, "You aren't afraid of a little hydrogen peroxide, are you?"

"No! I just...don't like the sting, is all."

He gave me a small smile and tightened his grip just a bit, ghosting his touch over my pulse point. "I’ll try to make it as painless as possible."

I bit my lip and nodded. When the cotton pad hit my palm. I squeezed my eyes closed and turned my head, ten sing at the pain. A cool breeze across my hand had me looking back over in time to see Carlisle send another cooling breath over my wound. My heart clenched. I sat in silence as he finished dressing my wound and repeated the process on my other hand before looking up at me with his signature warm smile.

"All done."

I looked at my newly bandaged hands, flipping them back and forth. Thank you.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I slapped my hands over my mouth, shocked.

"It's quite alright. I am delighted to have been able to help."

“No, I mean for whatever I did that day to make you so uncomfortable...I'm sorry." Though it hadn't originally been what I intended to say, I took it as the perfect opportunity to finally address the giant elephant in the room.

He was standing now, looking down at me in shock. He seemed to be at a loss for words. But as I stood and pushed past him towards my desk, I found that I could not seem to shut up.

"Look, I know what I said was completely out of line, and I totally understand if you're just absolutely repulsed by me—I’ll even help Chad find you a new transcriptionist—but I can't take this anymore. I am so so _so_ sorry, okay? So, until we find my replacement, can we at least _pretend_ to be civil to one another?"

I rounded on him, tears flowing down my cheeks. I made no move to wipe them. He hadn't moved from where I left him, his broad back facing me. He spoke quietly.

"What?"

He turned then, and I could see the barely contained anger plastered on his face. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Oh fuck, I think I made it worse.

"Or we can go back to ignoring each other. That's cool—"

"I _said_ , I'm not repulsed by you."

"Then why do you act like I don't exist?"

"I'm married."

That threw me for a loop. I honestly didn't know what to make of his statement or how it fit intothe conversation. I must have had the physical embodiment of ' _???_ ' written all over my face because he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not doing a very good job of explaining myself, am I?"

I slowly shook my head.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." He fell back into his chair, and I lowered myself into mine. "Here's the main thing you need to know: everything that's transpired between us? It's not your fault."

"Oh kay..?"

He laughed humorlessly, tossing his head back to look at the ceiling. "Get it together, Carlisle. Over 300 years old and you're floundering like you did as a youth."

He brought his attention back to me. "I'm married."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten since we last established that."

"No, but you seem to have forgotten that you weren't the first one to make a move."

My mind raced as I desperately tried to recall what he was talking about. It wasn't hard; we hadn't had the chance to have many conversations, and I must have replayed the ones we did have about a thousand times. I automatically landed on the one that had been plaguing me these last couple of days. I was always too mortified to remember what was actually said, just that I must have said something stupid. Really thinking about it now, though...

"Oh my god!" His eyes pinched closed. "So this whole time you've been..."

All this time I thought he couldn't stand to be around me because he was angry with me. But, really, he had just been furious at himself.

I laughed loudly. His eyes popped back open.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't care that you're married! I mean, I _care_ that you're married, but a little flirt isn't going to make me think you're head over heels for me. Besides, I think the fact that you practically annexed yourself from me is enough testament as to how much love you have for your wife."

He offered me a small smile, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Thank you for that, but I'm afraid it's not quite that simple."

I tilted my head in question.

"There's something about you that draws me in. Has me doing and saying things I wouldn't normally do or say. It makes me open up to you in ways I never wanted to before. I mean, I told you I was a vampire for crying out loud!"

That sobered me up right quick. "To be fair, I did catch you in the act.”

He sent me a glare, causing me to hold my hands up in a placating manner.

“Maybe we really should get you a replacement."

"No, I couldn't do that to you. Plus, it wouldn't be as easy to explain to a new transcriptionist that I have no work for them because, as a vampire, I have a perfect memory."

"You couldn't even explain it to _me_! You're telling me I'm going to have nothing to do forever?!"

I lit up as he laughed. He had been looking far too serious. However, his laughter quickly subsided and he leveled me with another striking gaze.

"What is it about you, Miss Swan? It's like you make me feel as though I'm human again."

He wasn't looking for an answer. And I wasn't looking to answer him. But now that we were talking, there was no way I was going to let us fall into an awkward silence.

"I can see that. When was the last time you ate?"

I giggled at his flabbergasted look.

"Come on, Dr. Cullen. Everyone and their mothers know that black eyes are the sign of a hungry vamp."

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah, I—" look at your eyes all the time. I coughed. "I noticed."

"I suppose it has been a little while."

I bit my lip as I noticed the crease that was beginning to form between his brows. Desperate to not revert to how we'd been, I hopped up from my seat and marched my way over to him. I held my hand out in front of his face, wiggling my fingertips.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Briar Swan!"

He slowly lifted his head, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "What are you doing?"

With a huff, I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot, shaking my outstretched hand twice. "I'm attempting a redo."

"A redo?"

"Yes! We can't keep going on with all of this bad juju hanging above us. The only logical conclusion is for us to have a redo. Wipe the slate clean, so to speak. So?"

I wiggled my fingers once more. He chortled and shook his head, but clasped his hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I smiled brilliantly at him, ecstatic that we were able to start over. A beat passed before I leaned over and stage whispered,

"So, do I or do I not know you're a vampire this time?"

"I think I can trust you to continue keeping my secret."

"That, my friend, is where you're _dead_ wrong," I expertly punned with a wink.

He laughed loudly, eyes crinkling in a way that had my stomach doing flips.

Yeah, I'm screwed.


	8. Two Steps Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 08/01/20: Added an extra bit at the end!

_Friday Afternoon - Cafeteria_

"What do you mean you already—" My shrill voice cut through the relatively silent lunch chatter, sending Cynthia's eyebrows flying up. I cleared my throat and leaned in, continuing in a whisper. "What do you mean you already knew he was married?!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she said, following suit as she leaned in as well and dropping her voice. She lifted her left hand up and tapped the inside of her fourth finger, which held two silver bands sparkling with diamonds, with her thumb. "It's called a wedding ring."

My face dropped. She burst into laughter, leaning back into her seat.

"You're really telling me you never noticed? You've spent the most time with him."

I sighed dejectedly and sat up.

"Well, you knew how well _that_ was going."

"Yeah. But it looks as though you guys finally kissed and made up?"

I glared at her, feeling the tips of my ears instantaneously heat up.

"Oh, would you relax? It's just an expression!"

I laughed mockingly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yuk it up, why don't you? Bet you and Frank had a nice, long laugh at my expense."

"Hmm, kinda." She giggled at the look I gave her. "We just liked to tease you a bit. It was adorable how flustered you got over the entire situation."

Grumbling, I looked away from her and pouted. A loud rattling erupted between us, startling us both. I grabbed my phone from the table and saw that I had received a message.

_Hey kid. Won't be able to pick you up today. Late shift. Dinner's in fridge—1:49 p.m._

**K. Be safe!—1:49 p.m.**

I locked my phone and placed it back on the table, sighing. "You able to give me a ride home today, Cyn?"

"No, sorry. I've got to pick up Lacey from day care, so I'm leaving a little earlier." She paused, then smiled teasingly. "Dalton might be willing, though."

Rolling my eyes I pushed myself up from the table.

"And this is where I'm choosing to leave you to continue being a pain in the ass."

She shook her head and waved me off as I gathered my belongings and started to walk toward the exit.

"I'll let him know you're looking for a ride," she called out behind me.

"Don't you dare," I shouted over my shoulder, flipping the bird over the other one.

Her raucous laughter trailed out after me.

* * *

I returned to an empty office. Slumping into my seat, I kicked my heels up onto my desk not unlike the position I found Carlisle in this morning. Thinking back on what transpired earlier had a silly grin spreading over my face. I was ecstatic that we were finally able to clear the air between us and get back to some semblance of normal. I stole a glance at my bandaged palms, huffing a laugh through my nose. And to think, all it took was a little blood. How ironic.

My desktop pinged with the notification of an incoming message. I sat up quickly, almost knocking my third chai off the desk with the swinging of my feet, and logged into the system before opening up my skype. It was from Cynthia.

_I’ve got Dalton in front of me if you still need a ride. :P_

**Ha ha, I hate you.**

_I’m only trying to look out for you, you know!_

**Yeah, yeah. I’ll take a cab or something, don’t worry. Thanks, though.**

The sound of the door opening behind me caught my attention. Looking over I saw it was Carlisle, and I gave him a small wave before turning back to my computer. I minimized my Skype chat and opened my email to see if he had sent me any work. I already knew what I would find, but with nothing else to do I was bored out of my mind. Zip. Zero. Nada. My email was barren. I sent a glare in his direction, where he didn’t even look up from what he was doing. I sighed deeply.

“So, I heard you’re looking for a ride?”

“Wha—how did you hear about that?”

He gave me a knowing look, and I just stared back, incredulous.

“There’s no way you would have been able to hear me in the cafeteria!”

He sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrow. “You don’t even know where I was.”

There was a pen resting next to my keyboard, and I picked it up and twirled it around as I responded. “True, but as there aren’t many places you could be other than here, which is on the third floor, or in an exam room on the second floor on the opposite side of the building, I’d take my chances that of all the possible voices you could hear, mine wouldn’t be one of them.”

“That would be a sound argument if I weren’t also in the cafeteria.”

The pen fell from my hand, clattering onto my desk.

“What were you doing in the cafeteria?”

“A couple of the other doctors wanted to do lunch as a way of getting to know the new guy.” He sighed, pushing his fingers through his blond locks. “I need to keep up appearances, and I already pushed it off long enough so I finally agreed.”

“Can you even eat human food?”

“No.”

“Did you actually eat anything in front of them?”

“Yes.”

My eyes went wide. “Wait, so what does that mean for you now?”

He grimaced before passing a hand over his mouth and furrowing his brows, as if remembering something distressing. “Let’s just say I had to experience an unpleasant lunch. Twice.”

“Yikes.”

“Indeed.”

“Why didn’t you say you had work to do or something? Make it so that you could sit for a bit but not actually have to eat?”

“They caught me at the end of my shift. Couldn’t find an excuse to leave early.” He groaned and held a fist up to his mouth. “Could you please stop making me relive the horrendous meal?”

My lips twisted to the side as thoughts of teasing him further bubbled to the surface. I didn’t want to push my luck, however, as we had only started talking again this morning. I quickly picked the pen back up and touched it to my lips in an attempt to cover my blossoming smile. I almost dropped it once more with the force of the look he leveled me with.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

I made no move to hide the smile that erupted. “Very much so, yes.”

He rolled his eyes. “Great. I tell you of my plight, and I just get made fun of for my efforts.”

“Yeah, but I bet you’re glad you have someone to complain to!”

“Humph.”

I quietly laughed to myself, but I damn well knew that he heard me anyway. Turning my attention back to my computer, I saw that my skype was blinking with a new notification which reminded me of his initial question.

“Why were you asking me if I needed a ride again?”

“Hmm? Ah. I was going to offer you a ride, but I’m currently rethinking that decision.”

All pretenses were dropped and I held my hands up in front of me. “Huh? Oh no, Doctor Cullen, there’s no need for you to do that!”

“It’s no issue at all. You’re on my way home, anyway.”

I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear before depositing the pen snugly into the space I created. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to impose.”

He smiled softly at me. “Trust me, it’s no imposition whatsoever. And if it really bothers you, we can just attribute it to the two of us getting back on the right foot.”

There was clearly no arguing with him about this, and so I conceded. “Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. But are you sure you’re okay with waiting until I get off at five?”

“What do you mean? I was going to drop you off on my way home now.”

Now I was confused. “Uh, what? I can’t just leave early.”

“I’m pretty sure, as your employer, I have the authority to let you off work whenever I please. Besides, it’s not as though you have a ton of work to catch up on.”

He had me there. “You don’t gotta tell me twice!”

I hopped up from my chair, the pen falling out of my hair and onto the desk with the motion. I exited out of my apps and logged out of my computer before swiping all of my empty drink containers into the trash can that rested next to my desk. I grabbed my half-empty chai and chugged as much of it as I could stomach, tossing it in the trash with the others when I was done. Throwing all of my stuff into my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and gave my space a once over to make sure I didn’t miss anything. I turned back to Carlisle to see if he was ready to go to find him not only holding the door open for me but staring at me with an amused smile.

“What?” I asked, pausing in my tracks.

He just chuckled and shook his head, motioning to the open door with a nod. “You ready to go?”

I shot him a couple of finger guns as I passed him, flipping the light switch off as I walked through the doorway. He locked the door behind us, and we made our way to the elevators in comfortable silence. We carried on this way until we hit the entrance of the hospital where we were met by Dalton, who was talking to Cynthia at the front desk. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I gave her a minuscule head shake, silently begging her to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately, it wasn’t her whom I had to worry about.

“Hey, Bry! Cynthia was just telling me you needed a ride home today?”

“Oh! Is that so?” I cut a glance to Cynthia, who tried her damnedest to not make eye contact. “And why would she be telling you such a thing?”

“Because I’m assuming you need a ride home?” He sounded slightly unsure now, and all I could do was offer him a small smile. “Do you?”

I shifted back and forth on my feet, not knowing how to answer his question. “About that, I—“

“Actually, I will be driving Miss Swan home today.” Three pairs of eyes simultaneously landed on Carlisle. I had honestly forgotten he had been standing next to me and was startled by his voice. He had a polite smile upon his face as he turned to address me. “Isn’t that right?”

“Ayup,” I nodded.

Dalton shrugged and said, “Alright. Glad you were able to find someone!”

“Yeah, thanks! Well, I’ll see you guys on Monday, then. Have a good weekend!”

I waved at them both before starting to make my way to the exit.

“Wait, you’re leaving now?”

I turned back to answer Cyn. “Well, yeah. It’s not like I have any wo—“

Carlisle stepped in front of me, effectively cutting me off once more. “It’s a personal policy of mine to not have my employees stay in the office any later than I do. Doesn’t make much sense when they can get just as much done at home. Now, if you don’t mind I really must be going. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Miss Swan?”

He directed his attention to me and held his hand out in front of him, silently ushering me to keep moving. I gave one last wave and hurried alongside him, whispering harshly.

“What in the hell was that about?”

Leaning in just enough for me to hear, he gently whispered, “Mrs. Porter knows that I’ve seen at least ten new patients today. How did you think saying you had nothing to do was going to go over, exactly?”

“Point taken.”

It was a few minutes later when we arrived to his car and once he unlocked it, I folded myself into the soft, buttery leather of the front passenger seat, cradling my bag in my lap and crossing my ankles in front of me. I buckled my seatbelt across my chest and waited for Carlisle to get in the car. Once he was seated, I immediately shifted in my seat to face him.

“Thanks again for giving me a ride home. I truly hope it isn’t too much trouble.”

He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road before he responded. “Please stop fretting, Miss Swan. You’re going to start making me feel bad.”

I giggled at his teasing tone. “Alright, sorry. And please call me Briar. We started over to become friends so there’s no need for all this formality. It makes me feel old.”

He let out a full-bellied laugh at that. “You are nowhere near being anything close to old! Me on the other hand, well...but I digress. We shall go back to first names, yeah?”

I agreed, relaxing back into my seat. Leaning against the headrest, I let my eyes drift to the window to watch as the trees flew by. My thoughts began to wander. I went into work this morning thinking that it was just going to be another day of tense silence, but now here I was in his car, joking about as he drove me home. We had made so much progress in such a small amount of time, and I couldn’t help but feel giddy about it. It was almost as if this last week never happened and we picked back up from where we left off on Sunday.

I chuckled to myself at the memory of how we first met. Never thought I’d find myself casually sitting in the passenger seat of a vampire’s car. And certainly not after he offered to take me home! I laughed again, imagining a more traditional vampire Carlisle: luring me back to my home under the pretense of being a nice guy only to turn and sink his fangs into me as I unwittingly became his next meal. I sensed him shift to look at me, but he thankfully didn’t say anything. I wouldn’t know how to explain my thoughts if he did.

I mentally waved my silly musings away. He was a _doctor_ , for crying out loud. What self-respecting vampire who drank from people would turn around and save them? I snorted at how backwards that statement sounded. I didn’t even know if he actually ate people, but in that same vein I wasn’t sure that he _didn’t_. I rolled my eyes at myself and scoffed. Even in my thoughts I wasn’t safe from my dumb puns. I heard him shift again.

“While it is quite humorous to watch you have what seems to be quite the riveting conversation with yourself, would you like to share? Perhaps my input might help?”

In an effort to not laugh in his face, I bit down hard on my lip. He was just being polite, but I’m almost certain I was internally volleying a conversation he wanted no part in. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Oh, come on. I’m sure it’s nothing I’ve never heard before. Let me put my old man wisdom to good use.” He shot me a cheeky smile, playfully lifting an eyebrow over one of his obsidian eyes.

I choked on the oncoming laugh as the realization shot itself into my brain. He _was_ a hungry vamp. And I _did_ agree to get into an enclosed space with him. And I _still_ didn’t know what he ate.

He looked at me quizzically as I discreetly shifted closer to the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Hey, uhm, don’t take this the wrong way, but...” I trailed off, twiddling my thumbs. “Now, I don’t really know how to say this...” I tried again, only to have the words clog themselves in my throat. “I mean, I was wondering...”

I twisted my fingers together in frustration. My knowledge was accidental, and I didn’t want to step over any boundaries by asking questions. But the need to know for my own self preservation was too strong. Taking a deep breath I pursed my lips, ready to just push the words out. A soft touch on my shoulder caused me to whip my gaze towards him, startled. He wore a gentle, understanding expression.

“Whatever you need to ask, it’s okay. I promise you I won’t be offended.”

Spurred on by his soothing tone, I blurted out, “Are you planning on drinking my blood?”

Judging by the way he recoiled from me, I could tell that that was not the question he was expecting. His demeanor hardened, and there was a squeak from the steering wheel as he gripped it even tighter. His voice sounded despondent as he uttered an apology.

My heart raced in panic. Ah shit, I fucked up again.

“Please, no! I’m not mad! I remembered you mentioned that you hadn’t eaten in a while, and, well, I mean I don’t mind, per se. I just needed to know if I had to, like, change my shirt or something? Like, is it messy? I really like this shirt and blood is a bitch to get out, so I’d like to know beforehand, is all.”

It was almost as if I were talking to a statue with how still Carlisle was. If not for the fact that the car was still moving, I would have thought that the world had been put on pause. In fact, I was almost afraid that he would send us careening into a tree on the next bend if he didn’t snap out of it. I tentatively reached out a hand to touch his elbow but thinking twice, just let it drop back down to my side.

“Uh, Carlisle? You okay...?”

If not for the laser focus I had on his face, I would have missed the movement of his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly.

“You...you would let me drink your blood?” His words sounded strangled, and my chest tightened.

“Er, yeah? Of course I would.”

His eyes grew wide but still stayed facing forward. “Why?”

I chewed on the inside of my cheek in thought. “Hmm, because I have to? No, that’s not putting it right. I suppose it’s that I feel a sense of responsibility as the only person who knows of your...underlying condition, shall we say? And as such, it’s my duty to help you whenever you find yourself in need. Besides, I reckon that I’d taste much better than a gross mountain lion!”

Laughing at my own joke, I turned to see if there was any reaction only for him to turn his face away and look out of his own window. I briefly feared the thought of him not looking where he was going, but he returned his gaze to the road shortly after. Sighing deeply, I sunk down into my seat.

“I just want to be able to help you,” I muttered.

He roughly passed a hand over his face, slapping his palm back onto the wheel. “Briar, I’m not going to drink your blood.”

“What? Why not?”

“I can’t.”

That had me shooting back up in my seat. “What do you mean you can’t? I’m literally telling you, you _can_!”

“I mean exactly what I say. I can’t drink human blood.”

“I— _huh_??”

“Forgive me. I should amend that to say that I can physically drink human blood, yes. But if I were to do so, the only options left for that human would be for them to be turned into a vampire themselves or death.”

I blinked owlishly at him. “Ah. Well, that’s...extreme.”

He hummed in response.

“Wait a minute. So you just let me sit here like a fool and ramble about the proper attire in which to get my blood sucked meanwhile you knew damn well that wasn’t ever going to be a problem? That is uncool!”

“In my defense, I thought you were asking out of fear. When I finally wrapped my head around the fact that you were offering your blood to me, I was a little speechless. I couldn’t believe how foolishly selfless you were being.”

“Hah, yeah, that sounds like me. The epitome of foolishness.”

“Briar, please. I only say so because if I were any other vampire I would not waste a moment to take advantage of your kind words. And then where would you be?”

“Dead, apparently.” He looked at me exasperatedly. “Okay, okay! If I run into any more vampires I promise not to offer myself up to them on a silver platter in the name of assistance.”

He sighed. “I’d rather you didn’t make it sound like you were planning on meeting any more vampires, but if that’s the best I’m going to get out of you, then sure.”

“Okay, so, I have another question.”

“Is it going to cause me to go into cardiac arrest because I don’t think I can handle that again.”

“Wouldn’t you technically need to have a beating heart for it to go into arrest?”

“Is that your question?”

“No! I was just curious since you don’t drink human blood, you know, what do you drink?” I thought for a moment. “But also...”

“To answer your first question, though it should be fairly obvious, yes. And as I am technically undead, my heart does not beat and can therefore not go into cardiac arrest.”

“Zombie,” I snickered.

The severe look he sent my way had me scrambling to cover my laughter. “In response to your second question, I am what’s considered a ‘vegetarian’. Meaning I only drink the blood of animals, including the, what did you refer to it as again? Oh, yes. Gross mountain lion.”

I coughed, feeling the telltale signs of an oncoming blush. “Whoops?”

“No, it’s fine. They are pretty gross.” There was that cheeky smile again, this time sending butterflies flitting through my abdomen. “I’m more of an elk guy, myself.”

I gasped in disbelief. “Carlisle! Not the poor little deer!”

“Briar, _people_ eat deer. _I_ eat elk. They’re two very different animals.”

“Yeah, but Bambi’s _mom_ , Carlisle? Really?”

“Still not an elk!”

I held my hand up and faced the window. “You know what, I’m not having this conversation with you!”

“Good, because it’s ridiculous.”

Ignoring him and muttering to myself about sharing a car with a mom killer, I noticed that we had turned onto the stretch of road leading up to my house. It suddenly struck me how sad I was that the car ride was coming to an end. It was only a few moments before he was pulling up in front of my house and putting the car in park. The driveway was empty which means I was thankfully saved from having to explain to my dad why my new boss was dropping me off at home in the middle of the day. I sighed wistfully.

“Well, this is me. Thanks again.”

“No worries. It was quite enjoyable.”

I snorted. “Are you sure? Because I for sure thought I might have killed you at one point. Again.”

He laughed. “Then it was an entertaining one, at least.”

Giggling, I grabbed my bag and opened the door. “Have a good weekend, Carlisle.”

I started to climb out of the car and had one foot on the pavement when something occurred to me. Looking over my shoulder, I pinned him with an accusatory glare.

“How do you know where I live?”

* * *

_Sunday Evening - Carlisle’s Car_

Carlisle watched as she blurted out a final goodbye before scuttling out of the car and into the tree line. Even though she had sworn that she would be able to make it home no problem, an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach at the thought of something happening to her in the name of privacy. As a man, but first and foremost as a doctor, he couldn’t, in good conscience, let her walk home alone through the forest in the dark. Sending her a silent apology, he stealthily turned off and exited his car and ducked into the forest after her.

She hadn’t gotten very far along the path and was easy enough to spot as the bright blue of her parka contrasted heavily to the quickly darkening trail. Carlisle kept himself about ten yards behind her, sticking to the trees on her right. She was walking slowly, looking back and forth between her left and right sides. He heard her whispering to herself.

“Okay Briar, just ten more minutes on this creepy ass trail, and you’ll be home free.”

He chuckled lowly. Of course she had been putting up an act.

Her tone turned mocking. “Oh yeah, I’ve been walking these trails my whole life! I’ll be JUST FINE! You can’t even go to the bathroom at night without spooking yourself in the mirror and now you’re going to walk through the forest at night? HAH!”

Her exclamation startled birds nesting in the nearby trees. They squawked sharply, flying out of the thick foliage in formation overhead. She jumped and covered her head with her arms before dropping onto her heels into a ball. Carlisle stepped forward in reaction but figured if he came out now it would only scare her more. He moved back into the shadow of the tree he was standing behind, keeping an even closer eye on her.

The birds had settled back into the trees, and it had become eerily quiet with their silence. She peeked out from under her arms. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and brushed herself off. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just some birds! Birds can’t hurt you. You’re not in an Alfred Hitchcock movie.”

She took another steadying breath. “Almost home, Bry. Almost home.”

She stepped forward, snapping a small stick underfoot. Carlisle worried when he heard her heart rate shoot through the roof. Then she was off like a streak of lightening, tearing her way down the trail like her ass was on fire.

“Please don’t eat me birds! I didn’t mean it!”

He would have thought the entire situation was humorous if he didn’t fear she might accidentally hurt herself whilst running. It was easy enough to catch up to her, as her running speed was akin to a leisurely walk for him, and kept up alongside her until the back of a quaint, two-story home was visible though the spots in the trees. Briar pushed her legs to go just a bit faster as she cleared the last hundred yards before she burst out of the tree line and into her backyard.

She didn’t stop running until she reached her back porch door, flipped the overhead light on, and collapsed onto the ground. She sat with her back pressed up against the screen, her chest heaving as she caught her breath and her eyes roving the surrounding area for any dangers. Carlisle kept his distance, hiding behind another tree.

She ran her hands through her hair, tousling it in the process and heaved one last, heavy sigh. “Man, I need to work out more.”

With that, she pushed herself up off the ground and unlocked the doors before entering her home. Carlisle waited until he heard the sound of the lock sliding back into place before he turned back around and ran to his car. He was seated inside in mere moments where he finally allowed himself to laugh uproariously.

“What a trip.”

* * *

_Friday Afternoon - Carlisle’s Car_

Well, color me absolutely mortified.

When I accusatorially asked Carlisle just how he knew where I lived, I never expected the amused smile I received in response. I then sat back into my seat and slammed his door shut, demanding he give me an actual answer. Not the best move, I admit, but I was angry and curious. Now, after hearing his tale and knowing just how true it was, I could only sit there stewing in sheer embarrassment.

“So that’s how you knew...”

“That, and your address is written on your employee file.”

I slapped my forehead, wishing on everything in the world for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I barely spared him a glance as I opened the car door once more. “I’m leaving now!”

I didn’t have to see his face to know that he was wearing that stupid, teasing grin. “Have a good weekend, Briar.”

“Yeah, whatever!”

...

...

Hours later found me lounging on the couch, falling in and out of a fitful sleep to the muted sounds of Bram Stoker’s Dracula.


	9. April’s Ending

_Monday Morning - Forks General Hospital_

From the moment I walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital entrance, I immediately knew something was awry.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovely Miss Swan. Heard you've become the luckiest lady in the hospital over the weekend."

"Good morning to you, too, Dolores." Apart from the fact that she never greets me in the morning, the amount of eye contact she was voluntarily maintaining was alarming on its own. "What's this about me being lucky?"

"Oh? Haven't you heard?" Her eyebrows lifted high above her turquoise glasses, and her mouth widened into an almost malicious grin. I shook my head at her and she laughed—a gritty, scratchy sound as though she hadn't used those muscles in years. "I certainly won't be the one to ruin the surprise."

I sent her a curious look, but she seemed to have decided that was enough interaction with me and turned her attention back to the worn, paperback book in her hands. Thoughts racing about what she could possibly mean by surprise, I made my way over to the elevators.

Absentmindedly chewing on the inside of my cheek, I pressed the button with a knuckle and stepped back to wait for the next available car. The one in front of me opened almost instantly, its doors opening a few seconds later to reveal its occupant.

His head bent over the clipboard that forever seemed to be in his hands, he took a step forward to exit, only to notice someone standing in front of him at the last second. He raised his head and, upon seeing it was me, stepped back into the elevator before dropping his attention back down.

"Good. You're just who I was looking to see—get in." I silently followed him inside, the doors rumbling shut behind me. "No, my office."

My finger hovered over the third floor button, but I quickly moved it up to the button for the fourth and pressed. The elevator began its ascension with a jolt, and I had to grip on to the handrail along its wall to keep from falling into him. My balance regained, I kept my hand on the rail, tapping my fingers rhythmically against it as I watched the digital red numbers above the doors slowly increase. We had just passed from the second to the third floor when I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'll explain everything once we get to my office."

My teeth clacked together as I clamped my mouth shut, barely missing the tip of my tongue in the process. Now I was really worried. There had only ever been two times that I could remember my uncle being so short with me—the first being when I had accidentally chipped one of his favorite teacups as a young child while having a pretend tea party. The second was when, as a teen, I stumbled across the same cup in his cabinet and pulled it out in reminiscence only for him to shout unexpectedly when he noticed what I was holding, causing me to drop it onto the floor where it shattered.

In a panic, I tried to recall if I had recently broken any more of his prized teacups, but I hadn't been to his house in ages, and the sets we use in the hospital are his least favorite and already sported a few chips and nicks in various places. I came up with nothing, just in time for the elevator to crawl to a stop, the doors opening onto the proper floor.

I followed him down the hall and into his office, where he quickly ushered me inside before soundly shutting the door behind us. I stood there motionlessly, watching as he dropped himself into his chair and placed his clipboard on top of his desk before he finally—FINALLY—raised his head to look at me.

“Well? Aren’t you going to sit down?”

I scrambled to get myself seated in the chair across from him, knocking my elbows on the hard, metal armrests in the process. The seat of the chair was stiff and scratchy, feeling utterly uncomfortable under my tense body. My eyes flicked to the corner where the leather armchair he usually sets out for me when we have our weekly meetings resided. I had the sinking feeling that I was in some very deep shit.

My leg began to bounce.

“We need to talk.”

If I hadn’t been clenching my jaw so tightly in anticipation, I’d have laughed in his face—possibly even made a joke.

‘ _Are you breaking up with me?’_ I would ask with a cheeky smile. _‘It’s not me, it’s you, and all that?’_

He would roll his eyes and let out a huff through his nose. He might have even gone along with it.

‘ _I’m so glad you understand,’_ he’d say, gesturing to the door behind me. _‘Now pack your things and get out.’_

It would all be said with a straight face, but I’d hear the deadpan in his voice, see the humor dancing behind his eyes. In turn, I’d get up with a false cry and an arm thrown over my face as I dramatically made my way over to the door. He’d call me back, I’d come running to throw myself into the chair, and we’d laugh. Well, I’d laugh and he’d roll his eyes again before moving on.

But there was none of that humor now, no deadpan tone as he stared me down, fingers steepled together. Even just that wouldn’t send alarm bells ringing, but if it weren’t dire he would have waited until I got settled in my office for the morning. He would have called me on the phone. He would have had tea ready for the two of us.

He would have set out my chair.

My leg bounced just a little bit faster.

“Briar? Did you hear?”

My lips felt like they were stuck together with glue as I pried them apart to respond.

“I heard; I’m just having trouble understanding. What’s going on, Uncle Chester?”

My heart dropped as far and as fast as his face—perhaps on the same, sole reason that I never call him by his actual name. I didn’t even mean to say it, but there was something in my gut that told me this was no time to be informal. It seemed as though he had sensed it, too.

He shut his eyes, squeezing his lids tight enough to create a wrinkle in his brow.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me, and I’m sorry you had to find out before I had a chance to talk to you. You have to know that I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but you left me no choice. After what we discussed last week, I felt it was the best course of action for all parties involved—“

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. _What_ are you talking about? Mad at you? I thought you were mad at _me_?”

His eyes fluttered open, blinking as he refocused a confused gaze on me.

“I thought you said you’d heard?”

“Uh, no. I said I heard _you_. I have no idea why we’re sitting here right now. And I still don’t see how you could think I’m the mad one. You’re the one acting all weird!”

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, tugging at the sleeves of his blazer. My eyes narrowed at the action. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he almost looked nervous.

My leg bounced harder.

“Can we just start from the beginning? You said something about what happened last week?”

“Yes,” he nodded with a hard swallow, “do you remember what we spoke about then?”

“How could I forget? You specifically told me not to.” I threw that little tidbit in to see if it would garner a reaction. It did not. “Anyway, I sorted that out ages ago. What does this have to do with it?”

He shifted in his seat again, ghosting his pinky finger over one of the pens that sat on the desk in front of him in the barest of taps. Now I knew for sure—he was nervous.

“Everything.”

My leg ceased its movements.

“What do you mean _everything_?”

“Don’t you take that tone with me. Need I remind you that you wouldn’t be in this position in the first place if you had just kept your inappropriate comments to yourself!”

“You’re about to receive a few inappropriate comments if you don’t tell me what’s going on!”

“I’ve reassigned you to Lasser!”

* * *

I saw red as I slammed my office door open, the loud bang of it bouncing off of the filing cabinet reverberating throughout the room. Carlisle was already sitting at his desk, an unreadable expression on his face as he turned to where I still stood in the doorway.

“Please tell me you were just as unaware of this as I was.”

“Briar...”

The tone of his voice was answer enough. I grabbed the edge of the door and swung it closed behind me. He at least had the decency to flinch this time, his face dropping in shame. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off with a raised hand.

“How long did you know?”

“I only officially found out when I arrived this morning.”

His specific choice of phrasing didn’t escape my notice.

“And _un_ officially?” He lifted his head to meet my gaze but quickly turned away at the fiery one I gave in return. If I hadn’t been so incensed, I might have laughed at the fact that I seemed to intimidate the immortal man in front of me. As it was, I was furious and _still_ waiting for an answer. “Well?”

“He might have mentioned it in passing sometime last week.”

“And you didn’t think to maybe mention this to me?”

“Of course not. I denied his request.”

“I cannot _believe_ you—wait, what?” I stalked over to him, bracing myself on his desk as I peered into his eyes. “What do you mean you denied his request?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you can figure that one out for yourself.”

“Obviously I know what that means!” I exclaimed in embarrassment. “What I’m asking is how is the transfer still going through if you said no?”

“Clearly because your uncle thought I was going to say yes.”

“Carlisle!”

I didn’t mean to yell at him. I didn’t _want_ to yell at him. But I was so frustrated at the fact that he wouldn’t give me a clear answer, and after dealing with Chad this morning, I was tired of talking in circles. Leaning heavily onto my palms, I squeezed my eyes shut and took a couple of deep, calming breaths.

“Carlisle, just... _please_ explain to me what is going on. Am I really being reassigned?”

A gentle hand was placed atop my shoulder, and I sagged under the pressure, folding the top half of my body over his desk as I buried my head in my arms.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true.”


End file.
